


better late than never

by dreamsofolicity



Series: Olicity Hiatus Fics [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: Felicity and Oliver are late.





	better late than never

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon prompt: late to the party
> 
>  
> 
> [Felicity's Outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=225963552#fans)

“We’re late.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.”

Felicity pressed her lips together at Oliver’s curt reply as the elevator moved upwards.

“Were we just supposed to let a bomb explode underneath the Rockets, their rival team, and a sold out crowd to avoid being late?” he asked.

She turned her head and saw him rubbing his forefinger and thumb together as he watched the climbing numbers. It was a telltale sign of his stress. Felicity didn’t let it affect her. She knew not to take it personally. Even after being mayor for almost two years, he still didn’t look forward to a lot of attention being centered on him.

“You have blood on your cheek,” Felicity said, reaching over to wipe it off. “And the problem is not going to be our lack of punctuality. That’s pretty much par for the course with you.”

He shot her a sideways look and she shrugged in response, dropping her hand back to her side.

“They’re going to be mad because we didn’t take backup,” Oliver said.

“Bingo,” Felicity confirmed with a nod.

He considered that for a moment.

“How much you want to bet that they won’t hold it against us today?” Oliver said.

Felicity tried hard not to let that make her smile. She didn’t succeed. Once the elevator reached their target floor, they hurried out and through the hallways into Oliver’s office. There were two garment bags awaiting them once the door swung shut behind them. She grabbed hers first, stepping into one corner of the office as Oliver picked up his own. She felt his eyes on her briefly as she lifted her shirt over her head.

“Don’t look at me,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him over her shoulder.

He huffed, shaking his head even as he obliged and turned away.

“I’ve seen you in a lot less than that,” Oliver reminded her.

“It’s not about the clothes I’m taking off,” Felicity said, shimmying her pants off.

He didn’t respond and Felicity tried not to focus on the rustle of fabric behind her. If she got too caught up in imagining Oliver’s clothesless body, they would definitely be even later than they already were. She quickly zipped up her dress and slipped her feet into heels before darting into the private bathroom.

“Thea is texting. I’m going to head down,” Oliver said.

“No cameras,” Felicity reminded him.

“Dig already made sure that the building was clear of reporters.”

She nodded as the door closed behind him, smoothing her hair into a ponytail as best she could before securing her earrings and swiping a new layer of lipstick on. Turning around in the mirror, Felicity inspected herself from every angle before smoothing her dress down and taking a deep breath.

“I can do this,” she said quietly, staring her reflection down as if daring it to disagree.

Felicity’s eyes dropped to the jagged pink scar that peeked out from beneath her sleeve. She may have survived Lian Yu’s explosion but Adrian Chase still left his mark on her. On all of them. Shaking her head, Felicity banished those thoughts from her mind. There were many days that he still haunted her thoughts. She wouldn’t allow him to do it today. Stepping out of the bathroom, she crossed the room quickly and opened the door only to come face-to-face with a very irate Thea Queen.

“Of all the things you could pick up from my brother, his habit of being late isn’t what I would have chosen,” she said.

“There was a bomb,” Felicity said with a shrug, falling into step with Thea as they made their way quickly back to the elevator.

“So he said. How many times have you taken Ollie to task for not taking backup?” Thea questioned.

Felicity didn’t answer right away as they waited on the elevator to reach their floor.

“It’s kind of fitting, don’t you think? I mean what a way to start the first day of the rest of our lives… or whatever,” she said, realizing how ridiculous that phrase sounded.

“It’s incredibly appropriate,” Thea said with a sigh. “But I’ll probably get questions about why it started so late. Just because there aren’t reporters in the building doesn’t mean they don’t have their ways of getting information.”

“You could always tell them we were having a quickie in his office,” Felicity suggested as they stepped into the elevator.

Thea glared over at her and she returned it with a bright smile.

“I never want to hear or say my brother’s name and quickie in the same sentence. Ever.”

Felicity bit back a laugh.

“I don’t think the story is going to be what time we showed up,” she said.

“No. It’s going to be a million questions as to why the mayor and his-”

Thea cut off as the elevator opened to the third floor to let a few people on. Felicity pressed herself against the wall, feeling self-conscious underneath the curious gazes of the City Hall employees.

“I shouldn’t feel nervous,” she hissed at Thea, brushing her hand over the intricate details of her dress. “It’s not like I haven’t done this before.”

“Last time was different and it didn’t actually stick,” Thea reminded her.

Felicity frowned, wishing she hadn’t brought that up. It had to be some sort of bad luck, right? She could only hope that saving an arena full of people bought them enough good karma to last the day. When the elevator finally reached the ground floor, they waited for the others to get off before slipping and hurrying down the hall. When they reached their destination, Felicity muttered under her breath when she saw who was waiting rather impatiently outside of the doors.

“You’re late,” Donna accused.

“I know that Mom,” Felicity said, adopting Oliver’s exasperated tone from earlier. “Couldn’t be helped.”

“Honey you know I would support you christening the mayor’s office on any other day,” her mother said, circling her to make sure everything was in place as Felicity gave Thea a look. “But not when it makes you late to your own party.”

“Not a party,” Felicity said.

“Right, that comes later,” Donna said with a nod.

Felicity took a deep breath, centering herself before reaching out to fix the twisted strap of her mother’s surprisingly toned down dress.

“How is it that I’m more nervous than you?” Donna asked with a shake of her head, smoothing down a flyaway hair on Felicity’s head.

“Maybe you should go defuse a bomb,” Felicity suggested, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet. “Really puts things in perspective.”

She barely heard her mother’s soft laugh and Thea’s snort as her heart picked up pace in her chest.

“Ollie is just inside the door. Wait about a minute before coming in. We have to take our seats,” Thea said.

Felicity nodded along, glancing at the clock on the wall. Once she was alone, she took the chance to close her eyes and remember all that had to happen to get her to this moment. A lot of it was terrible. She’d probably go back and change a few things if she could. But Felicity couldn’t argue the results. Because at least she  _ was _ here. In this moment, that was all that mattered. 

Reaching out, she closed a steady hand around the door handle and pulled it open, stepping inside. Sure enough, Oliver was standing right inside in a handsome dark grey suit. He turned to face her, his lips parting slightly as he took in her fairly simple white dress. It was a gaze of pure awe and love. Felicity knew that it was reflected on her face. She didn’t even feel the gazes of their crowd of witnesses as she stepped closer to him.

“Well, Mr. Queen,” she said, reaching her hand out towards him. “Any second thoughts?”

“Not a single one,” Oliver said, entwining his fingers with hers. “You?”

Felicity shook her head. Oliver looked relieved as he leaned in to kiss her lightly.

“Let’s get married,” Oliver murmured once he pulled away.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Felicity said with a firm nod.

With that, they turned to face the city clerk as well as their friends and family. As cheesy as it still sounded, they were both ready to start the rest of their lives together, even if they were a little late.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
>  **tumblr -[dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


End file.
